RP Fight: Kurtis VS Thomas
﻿﻿﻿this is a fight between Kurtis Muller and Thomas Green Jr. The fight takes place in a warehouse with plenty of windows and fireworks. They start 30 meters away. Tom: Oh, you again, what do you want? Kurtis:' claps his hands together and form a little spark discharge, '''I want you to quit your Bio-terrorism shit and look at all the innocents you slaughtered! Tom: Yeah, okay, stop fighting back against the assaulters, yeah great idea. Humans are fucking thick! They don't get what conduits can achieve! Kurtis: Conduits achieved war, destruction and terror, seeing you doing anything opposite? No, you're worse than Augustine or the Beast, '''Kurtis Flash dashes behind Tom and holds him in a jointlock, '''I would love to kill you right now right here, snap your neck and its all over, but no '''Kurtis throws Tom at the wall. '''We still need you. Tom: Take a look at yourself in the mirror 'creates mirror' are conduit? Or human? Kurtis: '''Punches the mirror breaking it '''I'M A NOBODY! Tom: You do realize that was seven years of bad luck don't you? Beside..... Kurtis: BESIDE WHAT? Tom: If you're not a conduit, you're an enemy 'claps his hands together which blasts many shards at Kurtis' '''Kurtis creates a friction bolt powerful enough to destroy the shards and inflect damage to Tom.' Tom: Grr fuck you! Grinds away shooting shards rapidly at Kurtis accurately and piercing through his skin Mother fucker! Kurt: YOUR WEAK TOM, PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY WEAK! Kurtis shots an accurate bolt to his leg. Tom: Weak?!? I take on armies! You're sparks don't affect me! Transforms into glass knight form which increases everything by 50 Tom: Try and make me even flinch! Kurt: My cousin was looking for you, HE SAID HEY!!! Kurtis creates a Kinetic-firework strike at Tom. '''(His strongest attack despite the Karma Bomb.) Tom: Bitch! ''Blocks with most durable and toughest shield'' Give up! You're a noob! Kurt: Stop begin a child, Noob is not even a word, Basil said he want to befriend you, I almost killed him for that. Tom: Well sorry for being forced to hide and live on the streets from age 15 and being tortured for four years by a bald maniac! And who the heck is Basil?!? Kurt: '''Didn't respond and shot sparks at Tom. Tom: Slice time! Uses his obsidian blade and stabs clean through Kurtis Fucking finally. Say hi to your mother for me. Retracts blade Kurtis: Smiles and laughs manically as the wound heals in a rate faster than normal he then grab Tom's neck '''YOU INSULTED MY BOYFRIEND, FINE, YOU INSULTED MY COUSIN, I HATE HIM ANYWAY, BUT DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY MOTHER AND I WILL '''BOOM! Kurtis explodes and leaves Tom with a Major wound as he reform in another area '''And I will explode, literally. Tom:heals almost instantly' You done? Good. Now listen Kurt, I am much more friendlier than you, I am much more sane than you, I am much more handsome than you, and I am much more powerful than you! Kurtis: '''Was insult when he hear Thomas says he is much more handsome than him '''Dude I used to be a model before settling into becoming a high school teacher, but you're right about the sanity thing, I'm losing it, see ya, but the powers, yeah, you can't compare FUCKING SPARKS OF ELECTRICITY AND FIRE to brittle window glass. '''Kurt sparks away.' Tom: Yeah toilet model, and get back here! grabs Kurtis I could slit your throat or make you explode right now, i could also rip you to shreds and block any incoming attacks while you struggle to heal from a shard through your head. I'm also much faster than you. And what are you? An alcoholic phyco? A pisshead fairy? A man who struggles to believe he's a conduit? Kurtis: Punches Thomas '''At least I have a rare power, I can name you three Glass conduits, but no Spark conduit, I'm also a powerful energy manipulator and has a freaking HOT girlfriend now, look at me, a gay guy with even a better girl than yours, shame on you. Tom: Yeah I'm currently between girls right now, and I'm not a closet gay like you, who gives a fuck about rarity of your power? Heat doesn't affect glass, it'll just make me tougher. I took on all the members of my Alliance alone. Kurtis: Straight guys like you DISGUST ME, you see girls as sexual objects and treat them like SHIT, I never even kissed Darcy. '''Kurtis projects a Friction Bolt. Tom: Dodges Dude, I don't see girls as just sexual objects, I'm a virgin and I never kissed a girl, happy. I never had a girlfriend and I'm only single with two women right now because I'm afraid I'll get the other upset if i choose one, shit, I can't believe I'm telling this to YOU. Kurtis: Flashes and give Tom a hug, '''I know how does that feel bro...... Tom: ''Pushes him away'' Sorry, not a hugger, but I'll brofist you. ''holds fist out'' Kurtis: Sorry, since Duncan died I can't remember the last time I hugged a dude, hell I regret killing him after the secret was exposed, he did some crimes anyway, the bastard deserved to die, though I miss him sometimes, bro fist Kurt brofists Tom back.''' Tom: Look, I'm sorry, for the slaughter of innocents, I'm just a little crazy, but, aren't we all? Kurtis: Well, we're conduits aren't we? Tom: I guess I'm back to just posters and speeches then.